Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H01-251727 describes a bonding wire for semiconductor elements which includes a copper wire or a copper alloy wire, an insulating layer and a covering layer having anticorrosive properties, formed on the surface of the wire, and a lubricating layer formed on the covering layer, in order to prevent short-circuiting between bonding wires.
A surface-mounting light-emitting apparatus (LED package) including an LED (light-emitting diode) element mounted on a board is known. Such an LED package, in which the LED element is sealed with a translucent resin containing a phosphor, yields white light among others, according to application, by mixing of light from the LED element and light yielded by the phosphor excited by the light from the LED element.